


Freedom Is Heaven

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mates, Murder, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Will Try To Keep Drama Non-Existing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Only a few days have gone by since Integra freed him and Serra became her own master. Alone, Alucard returned home to Wallachia, modern day Romania. He did not expect to stumble upon a murder scene with his mate the one to be behind it. Vampire Mate AU





	Freedom Is Heaven

An almost skeleton-like figure stood in the middle of the one roomed, tiny house. In two clenched shaken fists rested a big kitchen knife. It and the hands that held it were covered in blood. Wide grey eyes stared at the two figures on the ground. The figure was unable to comprehend what took place for the last 10 minutes. Everything was a blur. Like that same figure watched someone else do the crime, while they stood at the side. The screams, curses and pleas reached the person, but they didn’t react to them. There was only one thing that the individual, a woman, remembered. She remembered that death-like fear that threatened to paralyze her. The adrenaline that kicked in to protect herself, but only after she experienced the new pain. An object that was used to threaten to put holes in her by her abuser, now rested in her hands.

Reality took too long to settle in.

Dizziness was the first thing that snapped her out of it, along with pain and weakness. Something warm trickled down her side, where the pain settled. The short woman looked down with unfocused eyes. There. Right there. _That_ was the cause of the pain, dizziness and weakness. Her side got cut right through, with veins and everything shown. Grey eyes resettled on the unmoved figures on the floor. The images of what happened flashed by, at last. That was right, that woman, her mother, did this to her. It almost made the skeleton-like figure smile and laugh at the irony. That same woman that stood at the side all the other times, letting _him_ abuse her. Those same grey eyes looked at the other figure, a man, her father.

So many years of abuse have passed. For as long as she remembered, there was no such thing as love in this small house. Nothing but alcohol, drugs and sex. There never was food for all of them, but only for the adults. The only way for her to put food in her stomach was to steal or hunt, if she got desperate enough. All that mattered to the man was his alcohol and drugs. Her mother prostituted herself for pleasure and to buy the drugs and alcohol for her husband. Nothing changed. Not even when she was born. She doubted that the man was even her real father, with how many men her mother slept with.

Girl was her name. The spouses never called her as anything else. Never looked her way or showed any sign of love and care. It was a wonder that she survived for this long. How long was that? She didn’t know. Girl never had a birthday and not once was told the date of her birth. Being on the poor side of the city, almost outside of it, nobody cared enough to provide the information. All she knew was that she had to be at least over 18. With whatever education she had, she counted the winters that came and went. Aside from early age, she currently was on number 16.

But why did all this matter? Once she dies, who would mourn for her? All that would be left was a corpse that rats would feast upon.

She didn’t have long to live. The life force left her in a fast rate. The darkness around her became more pronounced as every second went by. Girl knew one thing for sure: she didn’t want to die next to _them_. She cursed with dark hatred in her heart that their souls would haunt this house and never find peace. If not, then for them to suffer in Hell. For them to learn of the pain they caused her for all these years.

Grey eyes looked up at the door. It looked almost like the entrance to Heaven, with light shined through the cracks and holes. The knife slipped out of thin hands and tumbled onto the ground. The black headed woman stumbled to the outdoors and made her way to the woods. She’d rather get eaten by wolves than be in that accursed house. Her bare feet hurt as they dug into the deep fresh snow. The cold mid-winter air cut into her flesh, with the thin clothes giving little protection. Poofs of air escaped her lips in a slow rhythm, which matched her dying heart. Blood dripped from the wound slower than before and stained the untouched, pure snow.

At some point, Girl collapsed up against a tree. Her body almost sighed in relief at the weight taken off the legs. A small smile graced her lips.

She was finally free.

Girl only hoped that the afterlife was kinder.

Her eyelids felt heavy, already half way closed. A _crunch_ in the snow brought her attention back to reality and out of the wistful dream. Through the hazy vision, she watched a tall, red figure kneel in front of her. A cold hand stroked her cheek, which made her flinch on instincts. That hand stopped, an animal-like sound came from its direction. The fingers pushed hair out of her bloodied face and placed them behind her ear. A deep voice came from the being, with an inhumane grumble.

“If you are given a choice to live, what is it you want?”

What did she want? Freedom. Freedom from being tied down by this harsh world. Freedom from her past. Freedom from the pain.

“If there is no pain, will you live?”

Girl blinked at the oddness of the second question. It was as if he read her mind. Her lips moved to form an answer.

“Yes”

She wanted to live.

She wanted to travel the world.

She wanted to learn many new things, history, science, math, languages and so much more.

She wanted to learn how to smile and laugh. To learn what it was like to get excited and be in love.

She wanted to experience real happiness.

Girl wanted to do many things, if given a second chance. Only if that second life was far better than her current one. The hand returned to her cheek to cup it and tilt her head to the side. A cold pair of lips pressed against her forehead then cheek. Once more, she flinched, but at first. Confusion followed suit along with wonder on what the warmth in her heart meant. Was this how a person showed that they cared? Was this what a soft touch felt like? Unbeknown to her, tears trickled down her cheeks. She smiled in bittersweet irony. Only now that she was on death’s doorstep, did she want to experience life and all its wonders. Like these simple gestures. The figure, a man she figured at this point, purred. He kissed away the tears. His breath tickled her ear.

“Are you a virgin?”

If not for the fogginess in her mind, Girl would have jumped in surprise at the odd question. Considering her life, it was amazing that, in fact, she was a virgin. Every time that her parents brought home men, she hid in the forest. It was the only safe place away from the possible horrors that her parents could bestow further on her. The cold lips rested against her neck, the pulse slowing evermore. Now, the woman tried to take in deep breathes. It felt like she couldn’t fully grasp on much needed oxygen.

“From now on, you will be known as Valerica. Forever strong. You will rule the night with me, as my No-Life Queen.”

A strong tongue licked against the pulse a few times, which made it numb. With a final kiss, something sank into the skin. Girl didn’t have energy to push him off or scream in pain. All she could do was gasp and limp like a lifeless doll against the tree. At last she realized who, or more so _what_ , the being was: a vampire. This meant that she was either vampire food or being turned into one. Her weak mind couldn’t form an opinion on it any further. Grey eyes closed and the woman allowed death to claim her. Strong pair of arms wrapped around her body, cradling her with great care. When it felt like there wasn’t any more blood left in her, the vampire pulled back. He licked his lips, in a way to savor the exotic taste. The being then brought one of his hands close to his face and bit into it, allowing a gush of blood to flow out. He brought it to her lips and allowed the liquid to drip into her slight open mouth. Like a person dying from thirst, she drank it with no protest. After sometime, he pulled his hand away. Once more he cradled her against his chest. He touched her death-like pale cheek.

“I will not allow you to be in pain any longer, I swear on my honour.”

Girl felt the darkness claimed her, with only that statement being the last thing she heard.


End file.
